The Realmswalker Epic
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Planeswalkers, incredibly powerful beings, stronger than any others. Other than the Realmswalkers. A young Realmswalker gets into a LOT of trouble. T for insanity. And maybe blood/gore. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

_Greetings, puny mortals!  
This is a tale of adventure, possibly love, certainly insanity, and very likely gender-switching. However, mostly adventure and insanity._

_If you understand the background of Magic, just skim-read the first three paragrahs._

Disclaimer-I do not own magic, Planeswalkers, Naruto, Pokemon, or anything else I may or may not steal in this story. However, I DO own Realmswalkers, the idea of Clusters and the mechanics of Realmswalking as opposed to Planeswalking.

The Realmswalker Epics  
_Or  
_The Semi-Crack Adventures of Fee or Lixxy  
Prologue

All of the inhabitants of what some would call the Dominarian Planar Cluster know of mana, the five types of magical energy. The white mana of light and order, of plains, soldiers and heroes. The blue mana of sea and sky, of islands, trickery and knowledge. The black mana of darkness and deceit, of swamps, power and the undead. The red mana of fire and passion, of mountains, volcanoes and dragons. And the green mana of life and growth, of forests, elves and nature.

Most intellectuals of these planes know of the existence of other planes, alternate realities that can be accessed only by an inordinate amount of mana. More people have heard myths of the Planeswalkers, legendary sorcerers with the power to 'walk' between these realities, though few know that these myths are in fact truth.

Very few normal mortals know the mechanics of Planeswalking, nor of the Blind Eternities, the cold, empty void that lacks anything, even stars, that must be negotiated to travel between planes.

However, almost none, even among the Planeswalkers themselves, know the full truth. What they know as the multiverse is merely a cluster of planes bond together by its common laws of magic. And it is not the only cluster.

A Planeswalkers power is contained in their 'spark', activated variously by danger, age, or any number of other triggers.

But beings exist, even stronger than Planeswalkers. These are called Realmswalkers. They are not intrinsically stronger than Planeswalkers, though they almost always are. Their true strength lies in their sight.

A Planeswalker can See to other planes, knowing how much mana it would take to travel there in but an instant. A Realmswalker can judge the same thing, but to an entirely different cluster.

Beyond the edges of any one cluster lie thousands upon millions of other clusters, each bound by a common factor, all out of sight of any Planeswalkers not already inside. But the Realmswalkers can not only see them, but travel between them.

Any cluster will always have similarities between its planes. The cluster known by famous Planeswalkers such as Jaya Ballard, or Nicol Bolas would be known to a Realmswalker as the Dominarian cluster. This cluster is bound by its magic, each plane within using those same laws of magic, those same five colours, to a point. The further from the centre of the cluster, the more removed from the norm it becomes. Orbiting this cluster, just out of sight of most Planeswalkers, is a plane where at least seventy-three colours of mana, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, have been discovered.

Other clusters are bound by totally different common ground. One cluster is bound by life energy called chakra, that allows its inhabitants superhuman strength and abilities. Another cluster is held together by its inhabitants, each plane holding strange creatures with magical abilities, that love to fight, and live together with humans.

Very few beings will ever see more than one plane, let alone more than one cluster. The spark of the Planeswalkers is rare, that of the Realmswalkers more so. While any number of criteria will ignite the power of a Planeswalker, only a single criteria can activate the spark of a Realmswalker. They must be struck by an incredibly powerful magical spell, such as that could only be cast by a Realmswalker, or a group of Planeswalkers. The second it touches them, it will activate the spark, the spell itself being absorbed as it runs through their body, unlocking the incredible sight of the Realmswalkers.

Many Realmswalkers were Planeswalkers first. Such as one of these.

* * *

The ancient and incredibly powerful dragon flew upwards, into the stormy sky of Alara. A howling wind swirling storms around him. None of his enemies could follow him, they didn't have wings.

One of the human mages beneath him, a metallic being, summoned four plates of metal and lifted himself and the other three mages into the sky, the metal holding them, adjusting when they almost lost their footing.

The dragon muttered something rude in a long dead language. The four were working together. He formed a ball of coruscating power, throwing it towards the artifact-mage.

A panel of golden light materialised in front of him, absorbing the energy and shattering.

Another one of the group, a feral looking human, formed a fireball between his hands, casting it towards the mighty dragon.

Who smiled, showing his many fangs, and flapped his wings, scattering the flames and almost blowing his opponents out of the sky.

Another one, one of the cat-like leonin by the looks of him, threw a spiral of lightning towards the dragon, as the metal-mage fired sharp shards of metal towards him.

The dragon ignored the pain, just like a wasp sting and aimed another sphere of dark energy at his opponents. But before he could fire it, the female, a human with glittering armour and robes, muttered something that sounded like a prayer, and the leonin leapt forwards into the air, supported by the angels wings that came out of his back, as a golden aura encompassed him.

He slashed at the dragon with a mighty axe, biting deep into his flesh.

Roaring in pain, the dragon blasted a sphere of black power at point blank range, but a plate of metal came between the blast and the cat, shattering and melting with its power.

The feral cried out.

"To me!"

A current of power ran to him from the other three, and the feral let loose a roar laced with incredible power.

From amongst the shattered plane below, five dragons winged their way into the combat. The feral cried out to them in dragon tongue, his words lost in the wind, and they turned on the mage dragon, reluctantly.

The first was turned away by the dragon's claws, screeching in pain from the long gash in its side, the second utterly destroyed by a black sphere. The third died when its head exploded from unnatural fear.

The fourth managed to rake the side of the mighty dragon.

The feral, seeing the injury and death rate among his beloved dragons, called to them to turn away.

The fifth, pretending not to hear, flew towards the sorcerer dragon.

Who stared directly into his eyes, enslaving his will.

The fifth dragon turned, flying towards its summoner with unfocussed eyes.

With a word, the metal-mage severed the bonds that enslaved the dragon. Its eyes returning to normal, it fled after its fellows.

But all five of the mages were tiring, the dragon facing four powerful sorcerers, and they facing an ancient drake with knowledge far beyond theirs.

The four began to focus their power, a sphere of power forming between each of their hands.

A ball of fire somehow coexisting with sharp thorns formed in the hands of the feral, a sphere of crackling white lighting in the paws of the leonin, golden light in the hands of the female, and frozen yet liquid metal flowing in the hands of the metal mage.

The four spheres floated together, uniting in a sphere of white, blue, red and green mana, and flew towards the dragon, tearing the air itself.

Panicking, the dragon threw a ball of darkness towards it.

The two met.

The dark energy vanished into the other sphere, which changed to gold, glowing with the five colours of magic.

The sphere hit the dragon, and vanished into him.

…

He felt the same.

But he couldn't stay here any longer. Recovering quickly, the four had cast potent offensive spells at him.

He opened the gate in his mind, which felt subtly different, but he didn't have time to think on it.

Seeing somehow both the four sorcerers before him and also part of the Blind Eternities, he chose a plane, and 'Walked.

* * *

The dragon rematerialised on a huge rock. The rock was carved into four heads, overlooking a large city surrounded by forest.

Where in the name of the Elder Dragons was he?

_THAT's a prologue?  
Please review.  
Flames shall be converted to red mana and used to Blaze you._


	2. Chapter 1: Lessons

Chapter 2. Can anyone guess who the character is before I say it? Weell, good luck…

Disclaimer-I own Felix and the Realmswalker idea and mythos, nothing more.

The Realmswalker Epics  
Chapter 1-Lessons

"Kami above, Felix!" shouted the woman. "Do you want to get us killed?"  
"Sorry…" sighed the boy.  
"Do you pay no attention to what I tell you? We could have died with that walking, it was terrible and…"  
The boy, Felix, stopped listening. He looked around, not paying the slightest bit of attention as his teacher ranted at him.

They were in a forest clearing, a green meadow of grass and daisies, tall, proud trees, all of it under a bright blue sky and a calm, warm sun.

"Stupid! No technique at all, we could have been stuck in the eternities, and…"

Felix refocused on his sensei. She had shoulder length, red-brown hair, brown eyes and two purplish rectangular tattoos on her cheeks. She wore a brown tunic, and a white skirt over the bottom part of it.

"Didn't listen to a word I said, and…"  
"Oh, stop complaining, sensei, we got here fine."  
"Yeah… but… ack." said the teacher, with an inarticulate noise.  
Felix sniggered.

His teacher sighed, looking at her immature student and muttering something about sake.

He was sixteen earlier this year, with long brown hair with a slight curl at the ends, and dark brown eyes. He was slightly chubby, trying to cover it with a loose fitting black cloak, over a black t-shirt.  
Currently, he also sported an inane grin.

She sighed again.  
"I need a sake."

* * *

"Hey look! There's that crater I made when I first came here!" said Felix.

Rin groaned inwardly at the memory.

* * *

"Please! Lady!" called a woman.

The mage turned around.  
"What is it?" she asked, a little shortly.

The recent troubles in this plane had let to a lot of use for her medical abilities.

"My son. He's dying, none of the town healers can do anything." said the woman, almost in tears. "Please help."  
Her annoyance vanished instantly. Healing the wounds of war was one thing, saving a dying child afflicted by a mystery illness was quite another.

"I'll see what I can do." she said.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she took a mental look at the teenage boy.  
It seemed to be some king of plague or something, and a very strong one. No small village healer could hope to fight it.

She gathered energy to her palms, summoning energy from the air and drawing upon that from her body, channelling the energy into her hands. They began to glow green.

She pulsed a powerful cleansing magic through the boy's body, which should have eradicated all traces of the illness, leaving no chance of a relapse.

What did happen was the sound of a thunder crack, and the smell of ozone, as the boy vanished.

The healer knew exactly what was going on.

By realmswalker ethics, it was the responsibility of whoever ignited the realmswalker spark of a new 'walker to teach them.

She sighed, and gathered mana to herself, vanishing through the blind eternities, unerringly following the trail left by the boy, bursting back into reality in a sunny, green world, a far cry from the apocalyptic terrain she had just left.

This was Lorwyn.

Odd for this idyllic plane was the smashed remains of an inn, inside a crater, on the outskirts of a Kithkin clachan.

The boy stood up in the middle of it.

"Whoah…" he said. "Awesome!"

A Kithkin ran over from the clachan, obviously someone of import, and began to shout at the boy.  
She interceded.

"Elder, this boy is new to his powers. Please forgive him."  
The Kithkin, one of a short, wide headed and bulbous-eyed race, nodded at her.  
"Yes, Lady. For you we will grant this. Please, keep him away from our clachan."  
"Thank you." she said, turning to the boy.

"Take my hand." she ordered. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Didn't they ban you from the clachan?" she asked.  
"Aww, that wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to!"  
"Sure." she said. "They still won't let you in."  
"Fine, I'll disguise myself!" he said brightly, putting his hands together and gathering his inner energy, or chakra.  
"No! Not that, Felix…" she began, before a puff of smoke burst around him.

Where he had stood was a girl around his size and age, with curlier hair and a mischievous smile.

Felix' teacher groaned.  
"Please Felix, anything but her…"  
"The name. Is Lixxy." said Felix, stubbornly, poking her tongue out.  
"Fine, forget it.." she sighed.  
'Lixxy' grinned.

"He likes that way too much…" thought the healer.

* * *

"Greetings, Lady." spoke a Kithkin. "How is your student?"  
"He is fine. I'm looking after his sister for him." she said, gesturing towards 'Lixxy'.  
"Hello!" waved Lixxy.  
Her teacher groaned again.

* * *

"Sake… sweet, sweet sake…"  
The healer wept with joy as she entered the towns other inn.

Before they reached the owner, there was a commotion.  
No-one said anything, but there was suddenly an atmosphere of pain, anger and fear.  
"What's up?" asked Lixxy.  
"I don't know. The Kithkin have a limited form of telepathy, like a group intelligence, remember? I'll ask." she said, before turning to one of the Kithkin and asking them.  
"A greater Elemental is attacking! It killed one of the Militia at the edge of the Clachan!" spoke the Kithkin.  
"An elemental?" asked Lixxy.  
"Target practice." smiled her teacher. "Where is it?"  
"Just east of here. Within sight of the inn." said the Kithkin.  
Lixxy smiled, and walked out.  
"My usual, please." said the teacher, turning to the bar.

Seconds later, Lixxy came flying through the wall, knocking it down.  
"I think we underestimated it…" he said, his Lixxy form fading away.

Interesting?  
Does anyone know who the sensei is? Thorn? You should know.  
Nya.  
Flames shall be used in concert with a mana combo to set up infinite damage combos.


	3. Chapter 2: Power

And now three! Whoo!

Disclaimer-I own Felix, the plot, and the Realmswalker idea and mythos.

Chapter 2-Power

Felix stood up, turning to stare at his teacher.  
"Some help, sensei, please?" he said desperately, forming a fireball between his hands and firing it at the elemental creature.

It batted the attack away with its tail, shrieking at a high pitch directly towards Felix.

He collapsed onto his knees, hands knotted in agony.  
"Rin-sensei!" he cried out.

Rin groaned. All she wanted was some sake…  
Subconsciously, she gathered two forms of mana, drawing them to her, and holding out a hand in the direction of the demonic being.  
A helix of red and white mana crackled towards it, burning away its scales.  
She gathered more energy, and a searing bolt of light stabbed into the hole made by the destroyed scales.

Keening its terrible cry, the creature fell, the elemental mana it was formed from fading away as it dissolved.

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my name." said Rin.  
"Hey. Whatever works." shrugged Felix. "Rin. Rin Rin. Rinny-Rinny Rin Rin."

"Shut up now." she scowled. "The Kithkin want to talk to you."

Indeed, a group of Kithkin were gathering not too far away.  
"We'd like to thank you both for slaying that elemental." said one, to both of them.  
"Even though you weren't meant to be here…" said another, sternly, to Felix.

Felix grinned.  
"We'd be happy to lift that request." said a third, older Kithkin.  
"We are proud and honoured to know such people." said the first.

"Anytime, y'know, all in a days work." boasted Felix.  
"Fee?" said Rin sweetly. "Shut up."

* * *

"So. Today we're going to go to another cluster!" said Rin, impressively, in a forest clearing away from the village.  
"Another what?" asked Felix.

Rin smouldered a little.  
"Have you listened to a word I've said to you? In the last month?" she asked.

"Umm… maybe a couple…" said Felix.  
Rin growled.  
"Listen, this time."  
Felix pretended to zip his mouth shut.  
"Ok. You know what planes are at least, right?" asked Rin.  
Felix nodded.  
"Well, the more similarities planes have the easier it is to travel between them. They're closer to each other. This means that ones which are very similar cluster together. For example, the planes around here all have strong magic, around the five colours. They are the most common origin of planeswalkers. Following me so far?" she said.  
Felix looked confused.  
"Just about." he said.  
"Well, we're travelling to a different cluster. They don't normally have magic. Ours will still work there, but they won't know it, so don't show it off."

"Kay." he said. "What do they have? Why are we going there?"  
"They have these really cute animals. I've wanted them for ever." she explained.

Felix stared.  
"What?" asked Rin.

* * *

"So, where are we?" asked Felix.  
"Well, if this map I got for beating up that kids shrub is right, we're west of somewhere called New Bark Town."  
"There's this weird feeling… I feel like I'm being pulled that way." said Felix, pointing east.

Rin stared at him.

"What?" asked Felix. "Have I sprouted an extra eye?"  
"Follow it." she said.

"…"

"Seriously." she said. "Follow it."

Felix shrugged.

* * *

No way. First plane we visit… no way… thought Rin.  
No way.

* * *

"So… this is the house, right?" said Rin.  
"Uh-huh… I feel I should go inside…" said Felix.  
Not a chance. Really. It can't be… "Go on then."

The house was reasonably large, but in such a small town that wasn't that big. It was rather pretty, but nothing really special. More interesting was a tiny insignia on the door, a katana with a white and gold, demonic wing on the right and a black, angelic wing on the left.

Felix knocked.

The door was opened by a boy, about eighteen, who looked exactly like Felix.

"Whoah…" they both said.

Then they collapsed, unconscious.

A woman came to the door, brown haired, narrowing her eyes and staring at Rin.  
She sighed.  
"I'd better come in."

* * *

"So what you're saying." started the woman. "Is that that boy is from another world."  
"Yes." said Rin.  
"And he's that worlds equivalent of my nephew?"  
"Yes."  
"And on contact he acquired some of his abilities, knowledge, and memories?"  
"Yes."  
"And this phenomenon is called a Planar Double?"  
"Yes."  
"And you're powerful enough to obliterate a city?"  
"Yes."  
"And I should believe this… why?" asked the woman.  
"This is why." said Rin.

There was a grey flash, and nothingness, a screaming, empty void.  
Then Rin and the woman were together, on a flying rock, above a great and stormy sea with no end in sight.  
Another flash.  
They were on the rim of an erupting volcano, just for a second.  
They were on top of a series of four giant heads carved of stones, looking out above a great walled city.  
They were on top of a castle, looking out on an army of demonic creatures charging to the attack.  
Rin was standing in front of an astonished army of black armoured warriors. A flash of golden light speared through them, killing all those it touched, a spiral of lightning cutting through more, and a shattering noise as the sun glowed white hot, all the soldiers dying in a hideous eruption of deadly light.

And back to the house.  
"Now do you believe me?" asked Rin, shortly.

This journey had taken but a second.

The woman nodded.  
"Good. I'm sorry I did that." said Rin. "Here."

She placed her hand on the woman's, and she visibly calmed, her heartbeat slowing.  
"I'm going now. Your nephew should wake up in a couple of hours." she said.

She picked up her Felix, and vanished in a grey flash.

Well? Some planeswalking, and a demonstration of Rin's power. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3: Doubles

Heya. How's life? Anyway, time for more randomisity and realmswalker inspired crossovers.

Chapter 3-Doubles

"Wait… what just happened?" asked Felix weakly.  
Rin sighed.

The two mages were in a small, forested area, part of a park. Felix had just woken up.  
"Planar doubles, Fee. Have I ever explained them?"  
"No. Never. Not when I was listening." said Felix.

Rin sighed.  
"Yeah, that rules out a lot…"  
"Hey!"  
"Anyway… Throughout the planes, there's only one you. But. In each plane you go to, there is a chance of their being another you, that planes own version of you. You met this worlds you today. Following me so far?"  
Felix nodded.  
"Right, well this is where it gets weird. Part of the innate abilities of a Realmswalker is that they get drawn to their doubles if they are on the same plane as each other. Also, on meeting them, part of their personalities and innate abilities and knowledge is copied. This means that a well travelled Realmswalker could have detailed knowledge in thousands of styles and techniques. Also, the two have a bond, unbreakable b all accounts, that gives the 'walker any new abilities." explained Rin.

Felix stared at her.  
She sighed again.  
"When you meet the other you, you get their powers."  
"Cool!" exclaimed Felix.

Rin groaned.

"Wait, what powers will I have got here?" asked Felix.  
Rin shrugged.  
"Depends on your double. But, I hear that those whose doubles are trainers actually get doubles of their pokemon."  
"Pokemon?"  
"The weird animals."  
"Oh."  
"So, anything new on you? Little red and white balls?"  
"No. Oh, wait, yes." said Felix, noticing some in his bag that had previously been empty. "I'm gonna open one!"  
"Fine. They should recognise you." said Rin. "Don't blame me if one eats you, though."

Felix rummaged through the bag, and finally picked one of the red and white spheres.  
Pressing a small button on it's front, a red light issued from it, taking the form of a catlike creature, before solidifying.

It had two long ears, and whiskers like tufts of hair, giving it the appearance of having four ears. Its tail split near the end. It was black furred, and had blue eyes, and a jewel seemingly set in its forehead, also blue.

"And who are you?" it said. "Wait… you look like Felix…" said the creature.  
There was a flash of purple light, directed at Felix, and a strange sensation in his mind.

The creature grinned. "Hello! You are Felix. And you are POWERFUL. I mean, you might even beat me! I'm Ebony." she said.

Felix was silent. Then a slow grin crept across his face.  
"I know… I remember… kind of… Rin, this is weird as hell!"

Rin shrugged.  
"How was I supposed to know? You've gained new powers and however many new friends, why are you complaining?"

Felix laughed.  
"Good point."

There was a sudden wave of dark energy, and both Felix and Ebony, the cat-creature, fell unconscious.

With a whisper of movement, someone stood behind Rin, a long, golden bladed katana held against her throat.  
"I'm very sorry about this… Rin, was it?" said a woman, twenty-something. She had long, brown hair down past her shoulders, red-brown eyes, a long black cloak. In her belt was another sword, this one simpler, a long metal katana, and a few of the pokeballs. Her eyes were almost apologetic, but there was a kind of fire in them.  
"I don't like doing this, but there's so much out there… I want to see what you can see." she said. "By the way, my name is Ellen, Ellen Kaosu Lorn. Just so you know. Now you can take me somewhere. I don't really mind where. But somewhere new."

Rin gulped. Was there time to cast a spell before the girl attacked..?  
She began to speak, and the sword cut against her throat, drawing a bead of blood.

Rin cast the spell of Realmswalking, carrying herself, Felix, and both the girl and the pokemon with her through the Blind Eternities.

Carefully, as they arrived, she adjusted the magic, throwing the girl from her.

They burst into reality in a strange city, the girl, Ellen, nowhere in sight.

It was almost silent where they were, in what seemed to be a market. The stars shone in the sky, distorted by something far above them. There were people walking around, strange people, certainly not human, some of them having wings, extra arms, tails, strange skin colours, features for which Rin did not even have a name.

The buildings around were tall and curved, flowing upwards from the ground in organic structure with no hard lines, spires piercing the sky above with their shining blue substance, tough yet strangely beautiful.

Among the stars were craft, strangely built machines that flew like graceful predators. There were no lights around, the cool starshine bathing the alien city in white light.

One person walking amongst the crowds was as out of place as Rin and Felix, a beautiful woman with green hair and skin. She wore an earthy coloured dress with slits down the side, probably for freedom of movement.

Her eyes met Rin's.

A blast of flames shot across the street, so strange under the blue tint of this alien world.

"Rin." said the green skinned woman. "How... nice to see you." she said, dodging to the side away from the flames.

"Leah." growled Rin. "How I wish I could say the same."

"Wait… where are we?" said Felix, waking slowly.

With a gesture from the green girl, roots rose up, entangling Felix and Rin. Felix set alight, flames flaming into existence from nowhere, slaying the roots that sought to hold him. Putting his hand on one of the roots holding Rin, he created a flare of power that burnt the roots around her to cinders.

"Thanks." said Rin. "Now stay back."  
"Stay back?! I way outclass some stupid plant girl!"

With another word, the girl, Leah opened a hole in reality, drawing on the magic of a far-off world, summoning a huge, horned creature, a great brown beast with curving horns.

It lumbered towards Felix, and a blast of flames struck it from the side.

The girl from before, Ellen, stood there, one hand alight with flames, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, there you are."

Without turning, Rin threw a spiral of lightning at her.

There was a crack, and an unpleasant smell, and she vanished.

Rin turned, saw what had happened and groaned.

"I'll be back for YOU in a minute." she said to the green girl, holding out a hand towards her. "Ring of Oblivion."

Strange designs painted themselves on the floor around her, and she became translucent, almost see through, hammering on the side of the circle as Rin opened a door in the air and vanished.

Felix stared at the beast as it stood again, and gulped.

* * *

_Yay Ellen! Yay Leah! Yay random evil girls!_


End file.
